Kim Possible: Time Lady?
by Futuramakid
Summary: KP/Doctor Who crossover. After the Doctor uses his last regeneration, Kim Possible finds out she's the granddaughter of Susan Foreman, and inherits the TARDIS and the title of the Doctor. This is her story. Her adventures through time... and space.


Kim Possible: Time Lady?

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Kim Possible or any Doctor Who elements.

Susan Foreman. Not a name for the history books to remember. Not a general, not a world leader. An average woman, who simply the granddaughter of The Doctor. A full-blooded Time Lord on Earth. She settled down in America, married, and had children. They exhibited no Time Lord abilities, so she assumed that the Time Lord genes had no effects when only half were there. Those children had children. And one of their children was Kim Possible. Little did she know, the gene skips generations...

Middleton. 2007.

Kim was in her room, packing for college. She heard a very odd noise, like an engine whirring.

"Tweebs, knock it--" she began, then stopped as she turned around, unable to speak when she noticed an odd blue box had materialized in her room. She walked up to it.  
"Police Public Call Box," she read. She walked up, and pushed a door open to look inside. She let it close immediately, a look of incomprehension on her face. She pulled out the Kimmunicator.

"Wade," she said, "I've got something majorly weird happening in here."

"What is it, Kim?" he replied. She turned to point the Kimmunicator at the blue box.

"This appeared in my room, from thin air," she explained.

"Whoa," Wade exclaimed in awe, as the Kimmunicator scanned the object, "I'm picking up major energy in that thing. You may want to have someone with you if you mess with it."  
"I'll get Ron," she affirmed.

She closed the channel and called up Ron.

10 minutes later...

"Whoa, KP," Ron asked, looking at the box, "what is that?"  
"I don't know," she answered, "it just appeared in here. Wade said to have someone with me if I was going in."

"So, a blue box appeared in your room from nowhere, and you're just going to walk in?" Ron asked.

Kim nodded.

"I love this plan! I'm glad to be a part of it!" he replied in his usual happy demeanor.

Kim walked up to it, and pushed in on the center of the panels. They opened. It was larger inside than outside. She grasped Ron's hand, and led the way in. They walked in, completely awed at what they saw. It was an octagonal room, with a circular console in the center. The walls were covered in hundreds of small discs. Odd copper looking tubes ran up and down the room. A hologram appeared once they passed a certain point. To them, it seemed as if the middle-aged man appeared from nowhere.

"Hello, Kim Possible," it said cheerfully, in a English accent, "I'm The Doctor. If you're seeing this, then I am dead. I have used my 12th and final regeneration, and my TARDIS- that's Time And Relative Dimension In Space, the vehicle you're in- has successfully located its new owner."

Kim gasped at not only the man's sudden appearance, but at the words.

"You may not know it," it explained, "but you are descended from me- a Time Lord. That makes you a Time Lady. Your grandmum- dear old Nana Possible to you- was my granddaughter, Susan Foreman. The gene skips generations, and so you have my abilities. This may in part account for your general success in life."

It stopped a moment, to give her a moment to process this.

"Wait, I'm... half alien?" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes," the hologram replied, "you are. As are your parents, and your brothers. In fact, they may have active genes as well."

"Ok, 9 on the Freakiness scale here," she said.

"Oh, you'll adjust," it assured, "now, as for this vehicle. The TARDIS can take you where and when ever you want to go. However, it is a bit hard to pilot, you may want help with that."

"Okay... so why me?" she asked, "why not the Tweebs?"

"Your brothers may get the technical as well as you do, but that's only half the job," it explained, "As heir to my title, "The Doctor", your job is to make sure time stays in its right order and place. That is, ensure the safety of Earth until the year 5 billion."  
"5 billion? Why 5 billion?" she asked.

"That," it said, "is the end of the world. It needs to stay that way."

"Oh, and one other thing," it continued, "You can have human companions with you."  
Kim looks at Ron, grinning.

"I got that covered," Kim says.  
The man continues.  
"Well, that's about all you need to know right now. Feel free to explore the TARDIS, and read my files in the library. Oh, and by the console is a battery. It lasts a million years, and enables communications devices to work through time. In closing enjoy the travels, and treat her well- she's more than a ship, she's a friend."  
Kim quirks a brow as the hologram flickers out.  
"Time and space? At my fingetips?" she says.  
"Awesome," Ron concludes.


End file.
